Childish Romance
by StarryEyedRin
Summary: Miku ponders about life... cracking under all the pressure of her new found crush on Rin, the childish 8th grader. MikuRin Shoujo ai Oneshot


Title: Childish Romance

Summary: Miku ponders about life... cracking under all the pressure of her new found crush on Rin, the childish 8th grader. MikuRin Shoujo ai Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

**This is the third try for this story. OTL**

**I got inspired to write a story about what I felt one day. I felt like as I got older, my childhood was being left behind. I didn't want to grow up, I wanted to have fun forever, I wanted to be a kid forever. I pondered about the world and what it would be like when I'm an adult. So, I turned it into a story, and made Miku share my feelings, with a twist. (I'm 16 btw)  
**

**Rin is still 14 in this story, as Miku is 16, but the twist is, is she's a middle schooler (She's 14, so she's in 8th grade... get it? ) and knows Miku rather well, from playing with her when they were younger, and they are neighbors. Also, her middle school is right next to Miku's highschool (which isn't entirely unrealistic, seeing as that's how my highschool and middle school are. I have classes at the middle school still, like choir, which has a room in the middle school, even if I'm a high school student. That's because I go to a small school, so just pretend Miku and Rin go to a small school.  
**

**Another story written in 1st person, I usually write in 3rd. (Actually I write both. )  
**

**Criticism is same as always: If your going to do it, don't forget to tell me what I did right, too, and be polite.**

**Enjoy this oneshot.**

* * *

Life wasn't always so... gloomy.

It used to be wonderful, creative, adventurous, fun loving, spirited, loving, glorious, amazing and fruitful. People would go by, and I'd say hi with a smile on my face, I would laugh, I would cry, I would rarely scream. Life was so great, that I thought It could never go bad.

How wrong I was.

I don't know why I look at Rin with such a glint in my eyes. Rin is so very pretty, so beautiful with that bow in her hair, and her lovely cerulean eyes. Even if we're two years apart, we're best friends, and she clings onto me and never lets go, no matter what I do. I want her to leave me be, and yet... I don't. I don't understand the feeling in my heart whenever I'm with her... since when had Rin seemed like so much... more then just a simple friend?

Rin is a child. I am not. Rin is fourteen, I'm sixteen, we're in two different worlds. Two different spaces of growing up. Rin is immature, complains at every single thing, doesn't quite understand manners, throws tantrums when she doesn't get her way, acts just like a child out of a movie show. I am mature, neat, a little clumsy, good looking, fulfilled sixteen year old with a scholarship plan in music. I can't understand why I love her so. Maybe I'm a lolicon. Maybe I'm insane.

Rin... was none of those things at the same time. She may have been a child, but... there was something about her that really made her... different from all other fourteen year olds. Just the way she cared for others, treating others so... differently from herself. She was a good girl, despite her temper tantrums, and never got into anything bad. She loved her twin brother Len so dearly, but Len just pushed her away. She was so much more then just a child. So much more then just a plain old person. She was Rin... the girl I had fallen for.

Life was cruel, to make me fall so easily for someone two years younger then me. It'd make a lot more sense if we were older, when Rin was twenty, and I was twenty two. But no, fate had to make her fall in love with her _now._ And it hurt more then anything.

Had my classmates known about this, I'd die. Gumi would tease me a lot, Kaito would hate me forever, Meiko would sigh and shake her head, Aria would avoid me, Miki would ponder why I felt like that, and last but not least, Teto would... what would Teto do? Probably avoid me too.

Rin... would be the worst, had she known what I felt for her. I'd been avoiding her all this time, even if we were next door neighbors, refusing to say hi to her in the slightest. It was rude, but it was better to hide and protect her from the dangers of my feelings, then to feel misery and pain.

What a fool I was. I felt misery and pain now!

I was strong... I had held back all her tears all this time, but now they came over me and drenched me in memories. Sitting, on the outskirts of the school, I bawled my eyes out. Luckily, no one was around.

No one was around...

Or so I thought.

I felt a cold hand go to my shoulder. Startled, I looked up.

A concerned Rin.

"Miku... why are you crying, Miku? Miku is something wrong? Miku?" Rin was frantic.

I could feel that feeling in her heart return again. It burned, squeezed and caused me pain... but I had to be strong, for her.

"Go away, Rin." I whispered.

"Miku, I can't go away. Not anymore. You can't scare me off easily! I mean, I'm worried about you... you haven't called me in weeks!"

"Just go away... Just go away!" I cried.

"Miku, if something's going on, tell me. I deserve to know, don't I?"

"No... you wouldn't understand. You won't understand. You can't understand! You're a child, and I'm almost an adult! I can't... I can't..." I started crying again...so much for being strong.

Rin seemed to be slightly annoyed by that comment.

"I'm no child, Miku, so quit treating me like one! That's all you think of me as, is a child? No, I'm not a child! I'm just as mature as you are, you have to believe me! I mean, who is the child now? Your sitting here crying, I have to cheer you up! Why are you so sad?" She paused, starting to blush. "I just... want you to be happy again."

"Rin... you wouldn't understand even if I tried to tell you. This is a burden I should only keep to myself, and no one else, I don't want it to hurt you too."

"Selfish."

"What?"

"Your being selfish." Rin told with a glare.

"Rin- I'm just trying to protect you..."

"No! Your doing anything but helping! Don't you see? The whole time, you've been hurting me, right here!" She waved her hand over her heart. "You won't talk to me anymore! You never do. It's like your trying to get rid of me. I'm sick of being hurt like this... I just want you to talk to me again! If you tell me what's wrong, maybe you can talk to me again."

Why didn't she realize it wasn't that easy? Didn't she think for a moment of how much pain I've been through? All this time, I've been avoiding her because I love her, and I want her to be happy... without me. She'd never understand my pain.

None the less, I didn't quite understand what to say to her. She seemed like she wanted me to tell her the truth... but... it was so hard, and I'm shaking now!

"Miku, your shaking." Rin pointed out. "Are you okay?"

"I just want you to be happy... without me... just keep hanging out with your friends at the middle school. Without me. Because It would only hurt you if you knew." I proceeded to give off the best smile I could. "Don't worry about me..."

"Idiot! Your making me worry a lot right now!" Rin shouted. She slapped me in the head. "Tell me right now! I won't leave. I will never leave you, even when you grow up! Even when you get old!"

My breath caught in me.

"Rin... there's no easy way to tell you this... but seeing as you are stubborn as always... I guess I have no choice but to." I wiped away my tears and stood up. "I... lately... I've come to like you as far more then just a friend."

"Eh?"

"I like you... a lot. A lot more then just a friend..." I wasn't careless enough to mess with her hair or anything. Of course I wouldn't, it would only make her uncomfortable. "I'd only get teased if you and I were together... but, I see you as so much more now."

"Ehhhhhh? M-miku... I..."

"No, I already know what you're going to say." Miku told. "It's okay. Go ahead. Say it. I'll take it."

"Miku... I don't know what to say... that's why you've been crying? Why you've been avoiding me?" Rin started to cry. "Your so stupid for making me worry like that! I thought someone close to you had died or something, not something as stupid as this!" She hugged me, which took me by surprise. "Of course, I accept! I don't care for our age differences. I've always loved you too! Don't think I'd ever think otherwise, you big dumby!"

A smile slowly crept around my face and I squeezed her tighter.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you all this time. I just... I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

Rin laughed.

"Why? I don't care if your a lolicon." Rin snickered.

"I'm not a lolicon."

"You like girls who are younger then you.~"

"Two years is not that much of a difference! At least... not anymore." I grinned.

"Even if I'm still in middle school, and your in your second year of high school?" Rin asked.

"Yes... but next year you'll be a freshmen, right?"

"Of course. You know, you're really lucky the high school and middle school are next to each other. If you get tired of me, you can always date Len~"

"I'll never get tired of you, I promise." I told.

"Yay! I'm so glad you said that. You do realize we're skipping school right?"

"...shoot."


End file.
